yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadi
| anime debut = | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (first series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters | appears video games = Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 | gender = male | previous affiliation = Ancient Egypt | occupation = Guardian of the Ancient Egyptian tombs | wc4deckdesc = Balance on the Edge | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Shadi guarded the tombs of Ancient Egypt for 3,000 years. Shadi possessed the Millennium Scales and Key. Biography Shadi was the biggest scum of them all. He never seized to stop attempting to scum the world. Even when he was faced with unprecedented adversaries, he never gave up. His scumming was at such a high at one point, that he was sentenced to jail for using fake Yu-Gi-Oh cards. To feed his children, he stole crops from the peasants. Prior to debut Shadi was killed by Yami Bakura at least 3,000 years (5,000 years in the english dub) before the present day events of the series, meaning that Shadi is a ghost whenever the characters encounter him. As a ghost he steals jewels from the local bazar to feed the parents and provide bootleg foods as well as supplies. Shadi guarded the tomb where the Millennium Items were once kept. Shadi forcefully gave the Millennium Eye to Maximillion Pegasus, after Pegasus saw him punish a graverobber with the Millennium Ring. Shadi was the apparent guardian of the Tomb. When Marik Ishtar killed his father, Shadi gave him the message that the Pharaoh would return, causing Marik to believe that the Pharaoh was responsible for his father's death. In the English anime, the father was sent to the Shadow Realm. The Man from Egypt on Professor Kanekura.]] Shadi went to Domino Museum to pass judgment on the curator, Professor Kanekura and the archaeologist, Professor Yoshimori, both of whom had entered and taken items from an Egyptian tomb. He first played a Shadow Game with Kanekura, using the Millennium Scales. He weighed Kanekura's sins against the Feather of Ma'at. Kanekura's lies outbalanced the feather, so Shadi transformed Professor Kanekura's chair into Ammit. While this was only an illusion, the real Ammit was let into his soul room. After Kanekura said one final lie, Ammit passed judgment on his soul, killing him. In the anime, Kanekura suffered a heart attack, rather than death. Shadi spotted Yugi Muto and learned that he was the holder of the Millennium Puzzle. He then used the Millennium Key to enter Yugi's soul room. Shadi found two rooms, a darker one belonging to Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi appeared inside his room and invited Shadi in, if he dared. Shadi introduced himself as an unwanted guest. He came to learn the power of the Millennium Puzzle. If the power was needed he would draw it into his bloodline. Not willing to simply show Shadi the power, Dark Yugi proposed a Shadow Game: somewhere inside the soul, was Dark Yugi's true room; if Shadi could find it, then he would find what he's looking for. Shadi accepted the game, but mentioned that once he entered someone's room, he could redecorate it to control the individual or change their personality. soul room.]] Dark Yugi started the game and the place turned into a maze of doors and staircases. Shadi began searching, but the doors were filled with traps. Eventually Shadi was left dangling above a bottomless pit. Dark Yugi saved him and advised him to leave. Shadi parted, thinking that he had lost the game, but Dark Yugi assured him that it was only the beginning. Shadi spoke with Yugi after leaving his mind and saw that Yugi was completely unaware of "the other Yugi". Shadi spared Yoshimori a Shadow Game, as he planned to use him as a test for Yugi. He redecorated Yoshimori's room. After Kanekura's death, Yugi, Sugoroku, Jonouchi, and Anzu came to Yoshimori's office to cheer him up. Possessed by Shadi, Yoshimori knocked out Sugoroku and began strangling Jonouchi. Anzu freed Jonouchi by walloping Yoshimori with a globe. Shadi let Yoshimori to chase Jonouchi around the building, while he redecorated Anzu's soul to use her in a Shadow Game against Yugi. With Anzu held hostage, Dark Yugi was forced to meet Shadi on the roof for the game. To win the game the player had to make their opponent showed weakness in their heart. Anzu was made to stand on a board suspended over the side of a building by a series of ropes attached to the building by ushabti. Four ushabti represented Yugi's heart, while one represented Shadi's. The ushabti broke up when weakness was detected in its corresponding player's heart. Causing all Dark Yugi's ushabtis to break would let Anzu fall and causing Shadi's ushabti to break would let the Millennium Key slide to Anzu's hand and remove the possession. Seeing Anzu was in danger immediately caused one ushabti broken. Shadi put Dark Yugi through a series of game tests, which he passed. For the first stage, he got Yugi to solve the riddle; "What creeps on the ground and clings to pillars?", while Yugi was attacked by illusions of mummies creeping out of the ground. For the second stage, he got Yugi to solve another riddle. He showed him nine face-down slabs and had him restrained by an illusion of Ammit, who would devour his soul if he did not answer correctly within the time limit. The slabs were said to reflect Ammit and Yugi had to tell him what was under the middle slab. The nine slabs consisted of eight pairs and an odd one(which was the middle one). Yugi realized that Ammit's mouth was her only feature before the slabs and correctly guessed that as the middle piece. His last test involved an illusion of Jonouchi. The two were made to play a game, where they had to cause their opponent to fall off the edge. Jonouchi taunted Yugi just how he did as a bully. Yugi's reaction caused two ushabti to shatter. Unsure if it was the real Jonouchi or an illusion, Dark Yugi refused to take his turns in the game. Shadi was shocked at this decision. Jonouchi forced Yugi to the edge and Yugi refused to take his turn, explaining that he trusted Jonouchi. The illusion then fades away. The last rope supporting Anzu's platform began to break, but the real Jonouchi arrived and held it up. Surprised at how the friends supported each other, Shadi's ushabti shattered and Anzu was restored to normal. Jonouchi struggled to hold up the board as the possessed professor was trying to attack him. Dark Yugi helped Anzu walking back to the building and instructed Jonouchi to touch the professor with the Key. Dark Yugi taught Shadi that unity is the power of the Millennium Puzzle. Shadi was threatened to leave by Yugi's friends. He left beaten, but pleased. His bloodline had been searching for someone like Dark Yugi and perhaps he might be able to open "that door". (In the first series anime, Hiroto Honda attacked Jonouchi instead of the professor.) Duelist Kingdom In the anime, Shadi appeared before Yugi in Duelist Kingdom and entered his mind. Shadi found that Yugi's mind had been divided into two. One of them was for Yami Yugi and the other was for Yugi. Shadi entered Yami's mind to find any clues that might lead him to the thief who stole Pegasus's Millennium Eye (the thief was Yami Bakura). As Shadi attempted to find any clues, he was attacked by multiple traps in the Pharaoh's mind. Shadi almost met his end but was rescued by Yugi. As both attempted to find clues to the thief of the Millennium Eye, they were attacked by Dark Magician who emerged from a stone tablet. Shadi was standing on a stone tablet of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and attempted to defend him and Yugi by summoning the dragon. However Yugi reasoned with the Dark Magician and convinced the magician to call off his attack, much to Shadi's amazement. Shadi then suspected that Yugi is the chosen one. Once Shadi exited Yugi's mind, he apologized for the intrusion. He then warned Yugi to be careful and watch out for the thief. Before he dispersed, Yugi asked for his name and Shadi told him. Battle City Shadi appeared once again during Battle city to save Tristan and Duke, whom had gotten into a fight over Serenity and forced to hang onto the end of the blimp for their lives. He also warned Yugi about all seven Millennium Items being aboard the Kaiba Corp blimp used during the Battle City tournament. He explained to Yugi how Pegasus came across the Egyptian Gods and recreated them as duel monster cards. He then told him of the curses that came afterwards which caused the death of everyone involved in the production of the gods (vanished without a trace in the English version) and that Pegasus was forced to return them to the tomb where he discovered the gods. Shadi then met up with Ishizu Ishtar to discuss the evil within Marik Ishtar that was growing (Yami Marik) and must be stopped. He then vanished once again. Millennium World Shadi helped Yami Yugi during the Dark RPG. He appeared in front of the stone tablet which bears the image of Priest Seto and Pharaoh Atem. Tristan was able to recognize him and pointed out that Shadi was the one who saved him and Duke during the Battle City tournament. Using the power of the Millennium Key, Shadi got Yami Yugi's friends into the Millennium World through Yami Yugi's memory. When Pharaoh Atem was about to be killed by Zorc Necrophades, Shadi possessed the body of Hassan Arabic حسان or حسن (depending on pronunciation) to help Atem during his fight with Zorc. However, he met his destruction with a blast from the evil being. After the Dark RPG and the Ceremonial Battle, Atem proceed to his afterlife, and the seven Millennium Items were destroyed. While the tomb was crumbling and the people had left the main chamber, Shadi appeared and disappeared one last time. Non-canon appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters In Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters, during the time of Alexander the Great, Shadi forced Alexander to undergo a trial in order to prove that he deserved the power of the Millennium Ring. This contradicts the events in the manga and anime as it would mean that Shadi was killed millennia before the start of the series. Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories Shadi appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories, in the future to help Yugi talk to his ancient self and find a way to release him. Shadi faces Yugi during the Kaiba Corporation tournament. After losing his Millennium Key and Scales are drawn into two of the Millennium Item Cards. Naming "Shadi" (شادی) is a common name in Farsi (Persian) speaking countries like Iran. It's a female name and it means happiness. "Shadi" (شادي) is a name used in Arabic-speaking countries as well as in the Indian subcontinent. The name is traditionally given to Arab Christian and Muslim males. The word "Shadi" is of Arabic origin and has the archaic meaning of "singer" or "monkey" although that is no longer its use nowadays. Deck Although he is not a duelist in the anime or manga, Shadi duels throughout various video games. In those cases, he plays an Ancient Deck featuring cards, such as "Millennium Golem" and "Sengenjin". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters